Running accessories include storage systems for carrying personal items such as: mobile phones, keys, identification, money and other small personal items. These storage system include back packs, waist packs and vests. If running is done at night, lights are needed so that the runner can see where he or she is stepping. Flashlights are well known hand held devices. However, flashlights must be held and pointed at the area where the runner will be running which can alter the runner's form. Lights have also been attached to straps that hold the lights to the head of the user and belts worn around the waist of the user. What is needed is an improved system and method for attaching lights to elastic tubular belts with pockets.